Somethings changed
by TheOnlyClary
Summary: set after CoLs . Clary has been acting strange recently. will the others be able to help her? this is my first fic so review and tell me what you think x
1. Chapter 1

The sun of the early morning spilled out the grand window of the library in the institute and splashed the floor with golden colour. The sound of the clocks ticking echoed in the large room lined with books of all colours and sizes. The rest of the institute was dead. No other sounds than sleeping breaths crept into the hallways from doors cracked open. The sound of the elevator smashed the sheet of silence in the building as did the small footsteps, even though their owner was trying to be as quiet as she could be. One of the library's doors opened and someone stepped into the room. It had always been Clary's favourite room and the sight on the sun took her breath away. She shut the door behind her and walked further into the room taking in the smell of books she loved. She sat on the closest velvet Saige lounge and closed her eyes. Thinking of how no one would be awake for hours, and she had some time to herself before they woke. She glanced at one of the clocks; 4:15. She should move on to the next room she wanted to visit in the blessed silence. The training room was just on the other corner from the library and as she walked in her footsteps bounced off the walls and echoed up to the high ceilings and balance beams. She was wearing sweats and a black tank top, so after weeks of training she found it easy to climb up to the balance beams. When she reached the top she hesitated, she almost all ways had a safety rope on, and when she didn't she was with Jace, she took a deep breath, Jace can't always protect you, she told herself. She stepped out on to the beam, shaking at first but as she gained confidence she steadied. She walked into the centre of the beam and sat down, with her legs dangling. She dissolved in to her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N :This is short. I want to carry this on to a real plot ect. this is to start the ball rolling. tell me that you think? **

A loud Buzzing from Simon's bed side table roused him from dreams of black haired girls and ruby pendants. He grumpily rolled over towards the sound and picked the buzzing phone off the table. He squinted at the screen as he read the message:

_**6:17 am**_

_**Luke G**_

_Is _clary_ with you? _

He frowned. What? Why would she be with me? Its 6 am he thought grumpily. He groggily replied that she is not and why would she be; he rolled over and slipped back into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

6:18

The institute had come to life. Its inhabitants had all got up and the smell of food wafted up the halls into Jace's room. He slipped on a clean white cotton t-shirt. He could smell food. Please please _don't _ be Isabell's cooking, he prayed silently. He walked out his room and cautiously approached the kitchen. He looked around the door and to his relief, it wasn't Izzy cooking. It was Magnus . Jace relaxed and padded in the room.

"Gooooooood morning "Magnus greeted chirpily

"Hi" jace began to fix himself some cereal. He looked up at the warlock and was surprised to see his face glitter free, and his usually spiked hair limp down his neck. He recognised the blue warn jumper he was wearing to be one of Alec's.

"Where's Alec and Iz?" jace questioned

"well" Magnus begun " Alec is in the shower" he paused and sighed "and I have no idea where Isabell is" Magnus finished , turning his attention back to the pancakes he was now burning. Before Jace could respond a blood curding scream cut though the walls of the institute "JAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEE" Jace threw the bowl in his hand onto the counter top with a clang and sprinted towards Isabelle's room, away from a warlock looking at him with wide eyes. He threw open her door and practically fell into the room. Izzy was sitting on the stool in front of the mirror: her long black hair she cascaded down her back and pale shoulders and she glared at him with unmade eyes but she looked perfectly fine and unharmed. "Is clary here? "She asked him. He looked back at her with fury.

"What?!" he demanded

" .here?" she repeated impatiently

"NO. She is not. "He sighed "By the angel Iz, I thought you were being attacked!" angrily he turned on his heel and stomped towards the door. He stopped and turned to face her again.

"Why?" He demanded

"Because Simon just texted me asking if she was here because Luke text him asking if she was with him"

"Well where is she?"

Izzy sighed and rolled her eyes dramatically. "She is a big girl, Jace. She is allowed out by herself sometimes" she snapped "now get out. I want to get dressed" Jace did.

**A/N: sorry its short, But I'm going to write another chapter tonight and hopefully get it up by this evening. Also I know everyone is really out of character, Im going to work on it. Review and tell me what you think and what you would like to happen ect ect **

**xx **


	4. Chapter 4

Jace's pov

Jace lay on his bed with his hands behind his head. Recently it's no surprise that Clary isn't around. Since the battle in Ireland she has been different to say the least. Once jace was better and could train again, she threw her self into training. She had gotten good. Really good. Jace had taught her everything he knew. She could do flips flawlessly, throw good punches, use weapons like they were the extension of her arm; all in just a few weeks. She had built up walls between herself and the others. Jace just didn't know why. Everyone had tried to talk to her about it, hell, even Maryse tried but she would just brush it off and tell them not to worry and that she just wanted to be ready when Sebastian came for them. There must be something more to it, jace thought. He rolled on his side and continued to think. Maybe he had done something? Said something? Or maybe _he_ had. Rage burned like fire in Jace's veins at the simple thought of sebastion so much as touching Clary. His eyes were getting heaver and as his rage subsided and he let sleep take him.

Clary walked alone. It was freezing cold but she still only had on her tank tops and sweats. People gave her odd looks as she walked past them, but she wasn't looking. She had nothing with her but her phone, a stele and a seraph Blade tucked into her belt. She didn't really know where she was going, so she just walked. She did this lots, Just thinking and walking. She would think about Jace, her mom, Luke and everyone. She would think about how she needs to work harder, train harder. She walked past the opening of a dark alleyway. The alley smelt like foul eggs and death She stopped suddenly and her whole back went ridged and her jaw clenched as she instantly recognized the stench. Demons. She pulled out the Blade from her belt and called its name. Its flame burst out and the light slashed though the alley way and revealed what was standing in front of her. It was a Raums demon. It was taller than clary and it had a bulging back covered in White scales. She could see herself in Its toad like eyes. She exploded into movement. She lifted her arms as she ran towards it ready to arch the blade down and sever its head. The demon threw out one off its long, red sucker covered tentacles and it hit clary across the stomach, sending her flying into the wall. She heard the solid crack of her head making painful contract with the brick wall, she picked herself up into a crouching position and flung herself at the raums demon, landing on its back; she wrapped her legs around its rip cage, her heels digging in. The demon hooted and struggled under her, and she was beaten repeatedly with its tentacles. She drew she blade and arched it down over its neck, severing it head. she screamed as it splattered her face, neck, arms and shoulders in burning icore before it disappearing from under her, bumping her on the floor of the alley way. She pulled herself into a standing position and patted all her pockets for her stele or phone. Nothing. _Crap_ she thought, I must have dropped it. She took slow, wobbly steps towards the light at the end of the alley way, Nausea building with her every step.

**Review!**

**xx**


End file.
